Javlok
The Javlok is a Grineer speargun that fires superheated projectiles dealing damage. Its Alternate Fire allows the weapon itself to be thrown at enemies, dealing an area-of-effect damage which is boosted by the remaining ammunition in the magazine. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Cloned Flesh, Infested, and Infested Flesh. *Primary Fire shoots superheated slugs that explodes on impact, damaging all enemies in a 2''' meter radius. **Slug explosion does not deal self-damage. *Alternate Fire throws the Javlok, which staggers enemies and creates a '''5 meter explosion. **Physical contact with the thrown spear inflicts high damage – effective against armor. **Explosion deals 20% additional damage per round in the magazine. ***Increasing magazine size thus increases potential damage. **Reloads 33% of the clip per second while deployed. *High critical chance and status chance. *Pinpoint accuracy. *Very short charge time. **Automatic charge-up. *Innate two polarities. *Can use the launcher-exclusive mod and the Javlok exclusive mod. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Proto Shields. *Low damage on Alternate Fire – less effective against health. *Primary fire fires as soon as it has reached a full charge which can lead to premature firing. *Projectiles have travel time. *Javlok flies in an arc when thrown, making precise aiming difficult. *When not thrown at full charge, the Javlok has a 1''' second delay after landing before exploding. *Once the Javlok is thrown, the player will not be able to use it until it is either picked up or when it returns to the player's hands after '''6 seconds. *The Javlok explosion can harm the player. Alternate Fire *The Javlok's secondary fire throws the weapon itself at the target, inflicting 150 physical damage to the impaled target and 300 area-of-effect damage to all enemies within the impact radius. **For each round remaining in the magazine when thrown, an additional 20% damage will be added to the 300 AoE damage. For example, with just one round left the throw will deal 150 physical damage and (1 + 1 20%)|t=y|bf-a=y}} damage. A full magazine of 6 will deal 150 physical damage and (1 + 6 20%)|t=y|bf-a=y}} damage. **The thrown Javlok has Punch Through and can pierce through enemies. It will not explode until it hits a solid surface. **If thrown without a full charge, the detonation area is indicated by a glowing aura around the weapon before detonating after a short fuse. **When fully charged, the Javlok no longer has innate Punch Through, and will detonate instantly on contact. Even with allies. *Charging the throw increases the projectile velocity, and fully charging it removes the explosion delay. It does not affect damage dealt either by the explosion or the projectile itself. *The Javlok will remain at the location where it was thrown for 6''' seconds after landing, automatically teleporting to the player after said duration or until the player manually picks the Javlok back up again. *33% of clip reloaded every second when The Javlok is deployed. *Throwing the Javlok will consume all of the remaining ammo in the magazine, but only if the Javlok explodes. Throwing the weapon at close range and picking it up before it explodes will neither consume ammo, nor create an explosion. *The Javlok's secondary fire has a max throwing range of '''48 meters. **The arc Javlok will take when thrown is affected by both the angle of the throw as well as how much the throw was charged. **Throwing distance can be increased with flight speed modifiers, such as and 's augment. *Although the secondary fire AoE inflicts damage, it has a guaranteed knockback effect, staggering all affected enemies for a short time. *While the Javlok's secondary fire can be charged while wall-latching or mounting a zipline, the weapon itself will not be thrown until the player dismounts from the wall or zipline, upon which the Javlok will immediately launch. **This also applies to sliding and can result in unintentional, often lethal damage if the user is aiming too low. *Alt-fire is not affected by Multishot. *If the Javlok directly hits an enemy and the enemy survives the explosion, the Javlok will remain impaled on the enemy. Notes *Primary fire projectiles are affected by punch through, although it only affects map geometry, similar to the . *As of , primary-fire projectiles explode on impact dealing AoE damage against enemies within a 1.6m radius (unsure if affected by Firestorm but testing didn't show a perceivable difference). Oddly the blast radius against the players appears to be 3.8m (unaffected by Firestorm), it's unknown whether this difference is a bug or intended. *The ability to equip the mod was removed in Update 21.3.1, likely due to it having no effect or benefits if it did. Tips *Both the primary and secondary fire of the Javlok can be controlled by 's . *It's highly recommended to use when modding the Javlok, as both the damage and magazine capacity boost will improve the weapon's secondary fire damage. *The Javlok's primary fire mode has an Alarming noise level, but the alt-fire throw itself is considered silent and therefore will not break Ivara's . *The Javlok works well in conjunction with 's 's Vortex part as the AoE damage dealt by the alt-fire will hit all enemies trapped in the Vortex. *Secondary fire will pierce and hit the head of an enemy manning a Rampart even without punch through. *Secondary fire is unaffected by mods that require you to aim to gain benefits (e.g., , ) on account of the weapon being in flight. It's advised to mod accordingly if you plan on using the alt-fire extensively. *Javlok Capacitors, which drop from Grineer Prosecutors, can be farmed on Ceres. *When the javlok is thrown, it is considered as holstered thus can make use of the Synth mod set's bonus, resulting in the javlok being throwable again when you pick it up. *In close-quarters where the extra velocity isn't needed, throwing the Javlok without charging it can make it easier to avoid self-damage due to the explosion delay and range indicator. **The high Punch Through of the non-charged version also makes it harder to accidentally blow yourself up by hitting enemies or allies that get too close. Trivia *The name is a play on "Javelin" and the "Lok" naming scheme which is common to Grineer weapons. *The Spearguns (Javlok, Ferrox, Scourge) have their own unique set of idle animations on every Warframe, both on Agile and Noble. *The Javlok was originally named "Flame-spear" by the council chat. *The Javlok is so far the only weapon that has a resource exclusive to it, in this case being the Javlok Capacitor. *When holstered, the Javlok's hilt will retract and the muzzle of the weapon will be covered. Bugs *Sometimes the Javlok will not be equippable for a period of time after being picked up, forcing the user to switch weapons. *Applying punch through on the Javlok and using its alt-fire will cause it to do a self-harming explosion that has no visual indicator, but won't physically "explode" and damage enemies until it's reached a sufficient stopping point in flight. *Having -accuracy will seemingly shift the AoE radius in such a weird way that it will cause self-harm when thrown too close. *The AoE from throwing the Javlok doesn't deal damage to arming Sapping Osprey orbs. Only a direct hit from the thrown Javlok can damage arming orbs. *Throwing the Javlok on a Nullifier Crewman's bubble will lodge the weapon into it. Disabling the bubble will make the Javlok disappear along with the bubble and killing the Nullifier Crewman will force the player to wait until the Javlok automatically returns. **However, it's possible to pick up the Javlok while it is lodged in the bubble. *While is active, picking the Javlok up after having thrown it earlier will result in the Javlok disappearing but not actually returning to Mirage's possession. The weapon will still automatically return after 6 seconds. *In some cases, it's possible for the Javlok to be lodged underground, even without punch through mods equipped. **The weapon will still return to the player after 6 seconds. *When an enemy with a lodged Javlok dies, there is a chance for the weapon to disappear with them. *Although the alt-fire Throw is not given additional projectiles from multishot, it will still show an increase in damage and status chance in the Arsenal when multishot mods are equipped. But this bonus damage and status chance are not there in actual use. Media JavlokCodex.png|Javlok in the Codex. JavlokImpale.jpg|Javlok impaled on an enemy. cesar-rizo-cr-wf-g-javlok.jpg Tenno Reinforcements - Javlok Javlok Tonkor On-A-Stick Warframe Javlok, One Explosive Handful - 2 Forma thequickdraw JAVLOK - The Olympian Choice 3 forma - Warframe Ferrox VS Javlok - Builds And Side-By-Side Tests (Warframe) Javlok Buff? Recent Weapon Changes In 21.3.1 21.3.2 (Warframe) Warframe ALL Javlok Animations! (For SpearGun Weapons) Warframe - All Grineer Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History ;October 2019 Riven Disposition Change *Javlok: 1.2->1.25 *Fixed the Javlok Amalgam Mod and Reflection Mod stacking in an unexpected multiplicative way. *33% of clip reloaded every second when Spear is deployed. This allows for a more fluid use of all the Gun Spear mechanics.﻿﻿ *Reduced zoom FOV. *Adjusted Impact and radial Damage split from 230 Impact and 50 area-of-effect to 160 Impact and 120 area-of-effect. *Increased area-of-effect radius from 1.6m to 2m. *Increased projectile speed from 70 to 130. *Removed self damage from Primary fire. *Removed damage fall off from Primary fire area-of-effect. *Auto recall timer reduced from 20 to 6 secs. *Javlok Capacitors can now be sold to 2,500 Credits (as to not pile up in your Inventory). *Fixed Javlok throwing sound playing when equipping Mods in Arsenal. *Fixed the Javlok alt fire not cancelling reload when you had no more ammo in the clip. *Mastery Rank increased from 6 to 7. *Damage from direct hits increased from 185 to 230 (primary fire). *Reload speed increased from 2.2 secs to 1.9 secs. *Removed camera shake when throwing spear. *Fixed Clients seeing the Javlok explosion after the enemy falls to the ground and the Javlok floating a couple feet from the point of actual impact. *Fixed the Javlok no longer sticking inside of enemies that did not die from the javelin. *Fixed the Javlok marker not displaying if Transferring to Operator before the Javlok lands. *Fixed Ash’s Blade Storm not removing the temporary melee weapon given to Ash if the only weapon he has is a Speargun (Javlok, Scourge, etc) and he's currently thrown the Speargun out when activating Blade Storm. *Reloading can now be interrupted by throwing the Javlok, and can be thrown after depleting all primary fire without having to wait for it to fully reload. *Fixed Javlok consuming ammo from throwing while having the Void Fissure Reactant Buff (infinite ammo). *Removed the explosion delay from Javlok's spear when thrown fully charged. Quick throw retains the delay to facilitate getting out of range before it detonates. *'Javlok alt fire changes:' **AOE explosion happens 1 second after impact. **Consumes ammo and AOE damage is increased by 20% per round in mag when thrown. **Explosion FX updated to better reflect the AOE range. **Ammo pool reduced to 300. *Lessened the spread from the Heavy Caliber mod when used with the Scourge, Ferrox, and Javlok. *Adhesive Blast is no longer equipable on the Javlok and the Scourge. *Fixed the Javlok playing a weird animation when quickly cycling through ‘Randomized’ color options. *Fixed playing a holstering animation after throwing the Javlok or Ferrox. *Fixed a memory leak when throwing the Javlok/Ferrox in Limbo’s Stasis. *Fixed experiencing a crash after throwing the Javlok in the air then Transferring to the Operator. *Reduced the damage of the Javlok in Conclave. *Reduced the collision size of the Javlok primary fire projectile in Conclave. *Stats for alternate fire are now displayed in the arsenal. *Fixed a visual bug for Clients where the charged shots of the Opticor, Angstrum, Javlok, or Ferrox would appear to fire twice. *Fixed Clients being able to throw multiple Javloks and Ferroxs which are then unable to be picked back up. *Fixed the Javlok not dealing AoE damage upon throwing it. *Fixed Adhesive Blast not causing the Javlok explosion to stick and pause for a while (through primary fire) *Fixed the Javlok disappearing when being thrown into water. *Fixed the Javlok not having a firing animation when on a zipline and also not being able to throw it. *Fixed missing pickup sounds for the Javlok. *Fixed Ash’s Noble/Agile animations not functioning properly with the Javlok. *Fixed Equinox’s Noble/Agile animations not functioning properly with the Javlok. *Reduced the primary fire damage of the Javlok in Conclave. *Javlok's projectile collision size has been increased, making it easier to land hits while also dealing 50 Heat AoE damage in a 1.6m radius. *Fixed the Javlok disappearing after being thrown if you left the room. *Fixed Client and Host seeing the Javlok in different positions once thrown. *Adjusted Charged throw return to holster time to be the same as its quick throw in Conclave. *Fixed Javlok not keeping appearance customization when thrown. *Introduced. }} de:Javlok es:Javlok it:Javlok pt:Javlok Category:Grineer Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Heat Damage Weapons Category:Update 19 Category:Speargun Category:Thrown Category:Self Damage Weapons